The present invention relates to a polychrome lighting device, particularly adapted for use in household and work spaces, in the theatrical, catering, and showbusiness fields, and the like.
Conventional lighting means used to light indoor spaces of buildings and the like are currently predominantly constituted by so-called white-light lamps, which emit a light which is often "cold" and therefore not particularly pleasant both from the visual point of view and from the emotional point of view for people living in such enclosed spaces.
Studies have proved a close correlation between the mood of an individual, his working efficiency, and the type of light that illuminates the space in which he lives.
In other fields, for example in the theatrical field, where it is indispensable to provide particular stage effects, it is commonly known to use a light source in front of which colored filters are placed in order to provide desired color combinations.
A drawback of this solution is the need to move the various filters manually in front of each other, with the problem of the noise linked to this movement and of the complexity of the device which is required.
For example, in the case of theaters, where absolute silence is required, such a solution has considerable drawbacks in application.
The transfer of this solution to other enclosed spaces appears to be even more troublesome due to the difficulty in finding adapted spaces and to cost and complexity issues.